Hunter
|date form = During the events of the Chaos Realm War|notable members = Zaj Sevarron}}The Hunter Order is a faction of different sub-societies that aims to hunt down and kill Demons, Fragments, and Artes. History The formation of this faction dated back from the creation of the Realmverse born from the Void-seed. The creation of the Demonic and Heavenly Realms. Gods and Demons are 2 of the lowest levels of beings that existed, developing an animosity and rivalry between beings and what's above them. The creation of the Human Realm came to bore fruit. The Gods who were on a crusade to conquer weaker Realms took an interest to the Ream to gain advantage towards the Demons, teaching of what they have known, centuries of knowledge that spread across like a wildfire. Humans grew favor of the Gods, and created their own group of followers titled as Disciples. The Demons were too late to perform an initiative action, thus the idea of conquering the Human Realm by force was outlined, and the 1st Realm War dawned. Fast-forward after the events of the Chaos Realm War, a Chaotic Realm is formed, damaged Realmsparks that cannot be restored, along goes with the Human Realm. The essence is toxic to both Gods and Demons, and their very own Realms has sealed them, never to escape or depart. The teachings of the Gods has left impressionable, and their Disciples exist. Knowing that they cannot take over the Realm by force, they commanded their Disciples to witch-hunt existing Demons and their cohorts who would taint the beings of their ways. Thus the first Hunters were born; their commitment to eradicate Demons. Ambitions Against the Fragment and Arte The Reign of Chaos and her demise has left an impact to those who were involved in the Realm War. Though the notion on how Chaos was defeated was unknown, the Hunters felt that her existence still remains in other realms. Discovering that Artes are a part of Chaos and the Fragments are the wielders of these artifacts, they grew weary of what will happen if these factions come together. The Gods informed the Hunters that uniting all of Artes will be the impending revival of Chaos, which they feared for another Realm War. For the sake of the Realms and all that's living, the Supreme God assigned them to kill off Fragments and destroy Artes. If they cannot destroy the Artes, they hid them somewhere far from each other, in different Realms. Those who have contact with the Fragment or Arte are likely possible to be influenced by them, knowingly that they might become a part of the Faction. As a safety measure, although gruesome, they have no choice but to eliminate those who have become associates of their opposing faction. Against the Tyrant Ever since the discovery of the Fragment and Arte factions, a new one has marked their attention. This faction collects Arte and use its capabilities by force. Tyrants became a priority to be eliminated quickly before they collect any more Artes than they could ever gathered. Against the Sweepers Knowing that these beings work for the Demons, they were concerned of their methods of just watching over the Fragments and Artes. A theory came up that they have their own agenda of gaining the Artes and reviving Chaos to control the Realms while influencing bystanders of their goals. As much as they are a rivalry faction, Hunters cannot allow for Sweepers to be one step ahead of them in attaining the Artes. Against the Savior The Savior composes of the faction Fragment and Arte who banded together against the Sweepers and Hunters. Hunter couldn't blame them, for their practice against their opposing faction. But knowing that the Arte may come together and revive Chaos unknowingly made them have no choice but to hunt them down. Methods There are cases to which Hunters would go to petty tactics to get what they desire. They tend to harass Fragments, using their attachment to a place or loved ones to lure them in. Hunters go too far to kill off innocent bystanders involved themselves to Fragments, and Demons were no exception to this rule. They capture any enemy Faction and ask them a series of question of their knowledge, most likely the location of the Demon overlords or the location of the Artes and their Fragment and Savior associates. If they deem the captive useless or have taken info on what they needed, instead of letting them go, they kill them off to avoid a warning to their enemy Faction. By any of these methods, they were brutal. A number of Hunters have either been corrupted by their own system or have lost their minds, deciding that they cannot live for the sin they have created, either joining to their enemies or ending their life. Hierarchy The Hunter Faction consists of different hierarchy: Trivia * Half of the Factions are enemies of the Hunters, due to their methods and targets of specific beings. * Outsiders who have awakened Sparks can join the Hunters, even Fragments. Category:Faction Category:Lore